


Faithfully

by Slashfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfangirl/pseuds/Slashfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this at 3 am Deans thoughts after Castiel is at the bottom of the lake a little samXgabe thrown in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithfully

Faithfully  
This is set after season 7 Episode 1 where cas dies. The song has been changed a bit just to be relevant/ Pairings: Cas/Dean slight Sam/Gabriel  
Characters are slightly OOC  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dean sat in the Impala clutching Cass’s worn trench coat to his face and breathing in the scent of his beloved angel. Then a song came on that made him remember all the wonderful things he had shared with Cas.  
Highway Run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You’re on my mind  
He thought about all the laughter they shared, glancing at one another while one slept and one drove thinking that the other was asleep. The time they had made love in the back seat while on their way back to Bobby’s after a particularly strenuous job. He remembered the little things the way Cas’s head would land on his shoulder and the little snoring noises he would make, the way he had twisted the one little lock of hair beside his ear whenever he wanted to kiss Dean but he knew he shouldn’t because they were on a highway.  
Tears began to roll down Deans cheeks as he remembered his Castiel.  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sendin’ all my love along the wire  
They say that the road ain’t no place to start a family  
Right down the line its been you and me  
And loven a Demon hunter ain’t always what it’s supposed to be  
Dean remembered all the times that he and Sam were out on a job and he couldn’t sleep without his Cas. The dull ache in his heart every time they were apart. The time he had asked Cas to marry him while they were trying to find a wendego, He had said ‘’ If we come out of this with all of us fine do you wanna get married Cas?’ and that was all it took to make Cas and Dean the happiest couple on earth.  
Oh boy you stand by me  
I’m forever yours  
Faithfully  
He remembered when they began planning the simple affair just a few people were to come. Sam and Gabriel had been married for just a few months and were happy. Dean and Cas thought they themselves were happier than those two could ever be.  
Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We need all the clowns to make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another job  
Wondering where I am lost without you  
Those weeks when they were apart because Dean had to go with Sam on jobs and Cas was needed in heaven. Dean felt lost and alone without his angel. But everytime they were able to be together if just for a few moments neither stopped smiling.  
And being apart ain’t easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh boy, you stand by me  
I’m forever yours…. Faithfully  
The separation was never easy but every time they were able to be alone together each spent time rediscovering the curves and scars and bruises from their lines of work. No matter how many waitresses flirted with them they remained forever faithful.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, Oh, oh, oh.  
Faithfully  
I’m forever yours  
Dean shook himself from his memories and sang the last line of the song as he looked into the stars.  
I’m forever yours  
Faithfully  
“I will always be yours Cas no matter what I will be faithful to only you until I see you again”  
And with that Dean dosed off still holding the coat tightly within his arms.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok so I know it’s a little oddish but it was a plot bunny that attacked me in my sleep. On the bright side Misha Collins tweeted on twitter that Castiel is coming back so this fangirl is so very excited! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
